


【授权翻译】还魂  / [Translation] Abstract Impression

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Chapter 115 Spoilers, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Regret, SNK Manga spoilers, Titan Shifters, Touching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: —— 最后利威尔告诉他，作为人类意味着什么。人与怪物的界限究竟在什么地方？在我能够和我想要之间吗？在我许下的承诺之中吗？在，我看不见的无望前路上吗？





	【授权翻译】还魂  / [Translation] Abstract Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abstract Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024089) by [tainted_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes). 

—— 最后利威尔告诉他，作为人类意味着什么。

人与怪物的界限究竟在什么地方？

在我能够和我想要之间吗？

在我许下的承诺之中吗？

在，我看不见的无望前路上吗？

他以为他已知晓苦痛的滋味。他陪每一个倒下的士兵感受。他用每一道伤口和折断的骨头触摸。他披着燃烧滴落的巨人鲜血尝透。他受过的一切带他去品尝苦痛。然而这一次... 这一次不同于他所感受过的一切。这一时，他在俯视这个捣毁家园，摧折兵团的怪物。下一时，他却在苍白的光芒中悚然尖叫，粉身碎骨。他的本能要他逃走，可是没有树，没有塔，他的立体机动是一堆废铁。从吉克身上爆炸的冲击波让他眼前一片空白，他被掷向空中，却没有翅膀。

痛苦在搏动。

那凌迟的一秒钟，他以为看到了天空。雨水倾下，模糊了眼睛，他试着坐起来。惶然地，突然意识到自己一动不能动，他能感觉到脊梁上有恐怖惊惧在攀爬生长。它在烧他啊。他全身都痛。利威尔呻吟，头脑里不出声的过了一串检查。他可以眨眼，这至少说明他的身体还在运作。他眨眼，什么东西让视野变得难以忍受的模糊。他左右移动头，好像没有变得更疼。利威尔深深吸气，检查他的肺。他活动双臂，再到 ——

—— 他的手指。

左边，利威尔能看到他的手臂还完整。他努力移动，但当他去找寻其它的肢体，迎接他的只有红色。红色的雨水，流淌，沉入壑谷，不见了。短暂的惊慌慢慢褪去。利威尔想坐起来，但他浑身无力像个残废。他在地上吼叫，悲惨地叫喊。不管多少次他逼眼球转动，好看到些不一样的东西，它们不听话。

他的一部分右手不见了，被一道伤口代替。它永远也不停止流血。

然后他踢他的脚，靴子陷进灰土泥浆里。利威尔的右腿似乎还在，至于左腿还感觉不出来。痛苦将他勒进怀抱，利威尔窒息着不甘地咆哮一声。该死的，他到底怎么了？吉克到底怎么做到的？他就不该自问这种没意义的问题；他早就知道吉克浑身手段，危险之极。他从一开始就在玩弄他，他早该找机会宰了他的。

利威尔觉得这只能怪他自己。

诡异的寂静，静死到骨头里，只剩一个人。再也没有生灵让他去看，去听，雨声杀杀刺进他褪尽血色的皮肤里。他的衣服贴在身上，不太舒服，但是跟烧焦他手掌的冷火去比，还不如扎针。他幻想自己像个彻底的疯子嘿嘿冷笑，怀念怀念埃尔文。瞧他们都把自己搞烂成一团垃圾，扯平了。

他的世界在游动。

操他的，要是再不动一下，他的血就要放干了。利威尔知道，感觉到。画面在他脑子里闪现，完全没经过本人同意。这是死去的感觉吗？是吗？他的眼睛迷濛，充血，他嘴里铜锈和苦涩在翻搅。他开始觉得疼痛在前额炸开，下颌。要是他能动的话，他就能知道那是什么伤了。

他咬着牙，再来一次。再来。再来。再来。他徒劳地躺在原地，缓不过气来。 他要淹死了，淹死在没有水的空气里。他想起韩吉，被他丢在身后。他想起他的年轻的，迷路的士兵。他想起死人的脸，还有一些活人的。他想起被丢在那承受吉克驾临的艾尔迪亚人。他想起马来的疯魔。

不知怎么的，他就想起艾伦来。禁闭以来他们还没来得及说句话，利威尔渐渐怀疑他把那小子踢晕的一幕会不会就成了他最后，最后一段有他的记忆。愚蠢的小混蛋。这差不多就是他的错，从一开始就是。利威尔根本不可能下手杀得了他。这句话不知怎么的，就让利威尔觉得疼。他太热情。太纯粹。太诚实。太虔诚。生活把苦难丢给他，把兵团的期望扔给他，他就扛起来，磕磕绊绊地往前走，一张笑脸，永远他妈的想做好所有的事。

他不该熄灭那团火。

那只让他更加无法呼吸。

更多的画面在他眼前闪动，他的胸口堵住了。再没有什么他能做的。再没什么他能说的。他的嘴唇裂开，想再留点什么，但是单词已经不再脱口而出。什么都没有，只有一声哽咽的低吟。他感受细胞在身体里休止沉寂，一个，一个，他知道，这就是最后的终焉。他不怕死。他只为身后的废墟而恐怖得钻心。他明白他的价值啊，就像这一生在兵团遇到的每一个士兵。

他的世界远去了，黑色斑块像墨滴在眼膜上，利威尔感到温暖的手环住他，听到轻柔的低语。黑暗张开血口，他被吞下去。

——————————————

“利威尔死了。”

那些单词过了好久才真的降临，三笠和艾尔敏只是震惊的，不敢置信的去看艾伦。

韩吉把手臂交叠在胸前，脸上是赫然的苦涩和愤怒。她的衣服是湿的，沉重的垂着，厚厚的，干涸的血黏在上面。艾伦的眼睛慢慢移到团长身上，他不信。他的身体在旋转，头要失去平衡。

“你在撒谎。”

韩吉咬着牙，看着艾伦的士兵几乎就要向她扑过来，但是艾伦抬起一只手。

“滚出去。”

她的话像拉长的疼痛嘶声扯出来，年轻的士兵们忙跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间。现在只剩下艾伦，韩吉，三笠，和艾尔敏。三笠恐惧的眼睛盯着艾伦，艾尔敏在他和韩吉之间来回看。 “这...不可能的。” 

“你撒谎。” 艾伦又一次空洞地说。韩吉脸颊上的肌肉狠狠拧起来，她受不了了。她大步走过房间，一把揪住艾伦的衣领，狠狠拽过来，他们的脸只有几英寸远。艾伦动都没动一下。

“你想看看尸体吗？我从河里一路拖回来，好不让你的士兵把他扔在野地里腐烂？哦也许他们还能做得更好，把他切开看看还有什么在里头嘀嗒嘀嗒响？” 

“别说了，” 艾伦抬高音量，韩吉无视他。

“你必须看看你身后留下的废墟。你自己去看看，说不定它还能让你清醒过来。” 

艾伦空洞的目光在韩吉的注视里风雨不摇，他的团长下了命令，“三笠，艾尔敏；把他带过去。” 

艾伦这才开始挣脱韩吉的手，但是三笠第一个反应。她擒住艾伦的肩膀，像揪住个洋娃娃似的拉扯他。

“三笠，松手。”

但是三笠带着一双更尖历清醒的眼睛，说“不”。

艾尔敏同样地行动起来，三个人把艾伦拖过走廊，押下楼梯。艾伦徒劳地挣扎，甚至对着手威胁要咬下去，但没有用因为这是三笠在和他作对。最后一个阿克曼，现在只有她自己，她为了艾伦而钉在身上的无数根钢条铁锁，现在一根根地崩断了。

四人向下走得越深，潮湿的空气就越是重压下来。艾伦的心脏在跳动。

气味迎接他。不是任何他曾闻到的气味，它让他想起希甘西纳被撕碎的人肉。他闻到死亡。他闻到屠杀。他鼻翼熙颤，胃挤成一团。他拼命转身后退，几个月以来第一次感受到纯然的恐惧在身体里面活过来，生长扎根，花瓣刺进血肉。可是三笠把他往前推，不只是推，那是在把他逼向一个具体的点。“看着他，” 艾伦听见韩吉的声音，他摇头。

他不能。他无法忍受这样去“看”。艾尔敏向一边偏过头，手捂在嘴上，眼里盈满泪水，伤疤似的紧紧闭着。三笠的表情几天前还是空空的，心烦意乱的... 而现在只有让人看不透的无底的悲哀。

韩吉拽住他的头发，拖着他的脸扭向那张床，“看着他！” 

他的眼睛服从命令，同时心脏被什么东西捣开，很疼。

他面前是一个人枯谢凋零的身体，正是那人曾拥有过极致的强度，无比伦比的力量，无限的可能性。正是那人曾是调查兵团的心脏，曾把艾伦那条命小心地拢在手里，护了将近五年。韩吉把他拽得更近了，艾伦听见自己的心脏刺耳地裂成碎片，他的意识飘起来，知觉却越来越清晰。

他认不出利威尔。

他的身体殓在军装里，那衣服颓败潮湿，黏在他身上。他的斗篷被取下来，叠在身边，遮住腿上那些不再愈合的伤口。污泥血浆玷污了每一寸的他。艾伦的呼吸结成块堵在胸腔里，他俯身，他不信，他靠近，上牙磕下唇，终于没压住一阵扭曲的抽泣声。

自从他与吉克的游戏开场，这是第一次彻底的动摇。他的脸庞，亲爱的主啊，他的脸庞 —— 让他怎么敢认得出来。极长极长的，呕血的伤口撕裂了他的额头，右眼，一直到下颌骨。左脸上还有未能取出的金属碎片，在皮肤上切出斑驳的血与骨。他的嘴唇紧闭着，近乎于一条苍白脆弱的皱纹，随着艾伦的目光吻过他的身体，他的胸口，他的手臂，双腿，还有右手残缺的手指，都映进他的眼睛里。

艾伦转身，绝望是眼睛里最后的光辉，“他遇到了什么？”

“这就是你和吉克的计划，不是吗？” 韩吉反问，她不掩饰她的哀痛。

“一部分… 不！” 他凄厉的吼叫声把另外三人逼退一步，“不是的啊！这根本不是我的计划！我永远不会想去伤害他！或者你们任何一个人...” 

艾尔敏上前一步，眼里暗淡。 “但那就是你在做的。自从你违背命令离开... 我觉得你知道我在说什么，艾伦。” 

金发的男孩子，他的声音让熔化的钢铁都发冷。艾伦不明白。他的脑海是一片泥潭...滚动的声音和光影在眼坑里颠倒。他的手插进头发里，用力扯下一片。他嘴唇打战，上下牙打架。他想要转身，去再看看利威尔，一种病态的搅动让他胃里恶心。那不是利威尔。那不是利威尔啊。

“到此为止了，” 韩吉低声说，向前迈过来。”我们剩不下多少人了，但即使这样，我也会关押每一个参与这场行动的人。我们闹得够了，现在该收场。吉克当然是个特例，但我们会重新征兵，我会确保你不再见到他。当一切整合完毕，我们再来决定怎么处置你。“

艾伦只觉得心脏疯狂跳动。他看向三笠，恳求，申辩，但他的目光撞进她灼灼的黑眼睛里，她看向一边。“三笠…?” 他的声音那么渺小，叫她的名字；他突然觉得认不出自己。他在变小，变小，世界庞大肿胀一点一点吞没了他。他心脏很疼。

脚步声在他身后响起，他还没来得及转身，三笠迅速打在他脑后。也许一秒钟，艾伦倒在地上，一双双沉重的手伸向他，绑住他。

————————————

“艾伦暂时在控制下。塞住了他的嘴，手脚动不了了。牢房也相对够小的，就算不绑着也动不了多少。他不可能咬住自己的手去变形。我们甚至都让他没法咬舌头。”

皮克希思向前探身，下巴靠在攥紧的手上，“你确定要这么做吗，佐耶？”

司令部的议会厅里坐着这么几位，正敲定韩吉计划的最后几个细节。三笠，爱尔敏，让，康尼，还有其他几位军官也在。艾伦的朋友们，每一个都忧心忡忡，愧疚缠身，但他们知道。艾伦越过了边界，那些记忆已经耗尽了他，他的兄长扣下扳机... 始祖巨人的力量在他手上已经不安全了。

尽管每个人都揪着心。

“我想过很多次，” 韩吉点点头。“这不是我的第一选择。吉克对艾伦的影响已经胜过了理智...而且他这是第二次死里逃生了。我们再承受不起耶格尔兄弟的这种连接了。太危险了。”

“吞下艾伦的那个人必定要承受同样的记忆。你确定你敢把一样的责任再交到下一个人手上？”

韩吉眉头拧成深深的皱纹，拳头在木头桌子上攥起来。“我恨这个…但是必须有人做点什么。艾伦差点儿就要聚集一波邪教分子拆了墙。巨人还在游荡，我们都知道这会杀了所有人的。我们还有无尽的一条路要走，无数的一座城要重建。这就是我们的战争。我们需要另一个能承担那种压力的人。"

皮克希思还没有信服，但他也知道没有别的办法。艾伦·耶格尔曾经是，未来也永远会是他们夺回土地，征服巨人的至关重要的一部分。可他却背叛了他们的信任，杀了扎卡雷，杀了议会所有无可替代的重要成员。他没有亲自挥刀，但手已经沾满了血。

"那么你指定了继承人吗？"

让牙关耸动。"我会接受这个责任，先生。"

每一双眼睛落在让身上，无声的凝视，一种沉默的哀悼。三笠突然伸出手握紧了他的，男孩惊讶地眨眼。“你知道那意味着什么，是不是？”

“我从第一天就把命扔给兵团，主动还是被动地不要它也没什么区别。我不要放弃我在乎的一切，我的家园。就算是..." 他去舔干裂的嘴唇，埋下头，"就算是我要去杀了艾伦，那混蛋。就算是要接受他的记忆，我从心底觉得我能承受它。"

"这不是我要说的，" 三笠绷着嗓音尖历地说。你的生命现在开始倒数了，让。

这句话最后还是没有出口，但让点点头。“我知道你想说什么。放我去做这件事，三笠。不只是为了我们这些人…”

也为了艾伦啊。

三笠收回手，爱尔敏和康尼都在看着会议桌的尽头。可怖的重量把房间充斥得不留空气。尼尔多克下一个开口了，他的眼睛疲惫不堪，厌倦颓唐，

“什么时候？”

“大概重建之后的几个月吧。他安全地在那儿，我不是太担心他逃跑。我倒觉得，他终于开始找回一点儿他自己了。这需要时间。我们得确定我们能准备好失去他。“

“还有他的追随者们？” 尼尔继续追问，韩吉叹息一声。

“就算是他们已经在艾伦手里死过一次了，他们也要为所作所为付出代价。我就把这交给你了，尼尔。”

尼尔僵在他的座位里，但他到底是答应了。“那么，我们下周会来押送。这样你还有些时间把艾伦这一团乱麻理个清楚。”

“谁来告诉他？” 三笠问的很轻，但是她的脸上痛得抽搐。

韩吉站起来，一只手撑着桌子，“我知道该送谁去。”

————————————

他已经在这儿多久了？时间像血一样流淌，变成什么认不清的东西，粘成一团血痂。他疲惫的空白的目光在破墙上四处逃，冰冷的石头只把一重战栗送上脊髓。他牙关勒得发痛，全身绑得僵硬。一天一次，只有五分钟，他们让他自由动弹，但那只在几个带枪的士兵监视之下。艾伦能看见他们眼睛深处灼烧的恐怖，童年以来，他第一次觉得他真的是个怪物。

他咧开嘴尖叫，只听见凝滞的呜咽声。他沮丧，愤怒，苦涩，他怎么能让另一个人如此影响他，如此玩弄他，艾伦把自己的整个身体狠狠掼在身后的墙上。他咒骂，无声地狂欢在自己加筑于自己的痛苦之中，回环往复。他只想感觉到点儿什么。不管是什么。他被夺走了一切，只留下空白，绝望。这不是他想要的啊。他根本就不想要这一切。他想要消灭这个世界的敌人，他想要给乐园的人们以自由。

但他却差点屠杀了自己的家园。他就要吐出来，可是布条牢牢堵住了他的嘴。“嘿！” 一个声音冲他吼，艾伦僵住了。“给我停下来！我不介意进去把你的胳膊腿再砍掉一次。” 

艾伦无声地靠着墙滑下去，他的动作停了，踉踉跄跄靠在铁床架上。一双眼睛沉下去，窄小的床上的花纹出现在视野里。门外的人显然觉得还不够，因为他拔出刀来，铁栏杆外闪闪发光。艾伦的眼睛追过去，动物似的呲牙。他恨这个人。他监视了他几个星期。他，还有另外四个混蛋。

“我跟你说话的时候，你最好看着我，愚蠢的混账！” 其中一个吼道。

愚蠢的混账？我上一次听见还是...哦，贝尔托特。

仔细想想，艾伦好奇这是否就是莱纳和贝尔托特经历过的一切：全世界都拿他们当敌人。

外面铿锵声不止，一阵暴力的敌意让他浑身发热。他努力压下去，因为一旦他撕碎了这些栏杆，至少半个旅的士兵就会等在外面准备要他的命。他们还决定将要终身监禁还是更进一步的...但艾伦如履薄冰。就好像脚下还有什么似的。重重的喘息一声，艾伦闭上眼睛，他的长发落在额前。

吼叫声和噪音突然静止了，但是艾伦没有抬头。直到那个软丝绸似的，昏暗低沉的，熟悉得不行的声音，飘飘然在他的意识里回荡。

“我觉得你们说够了。” 

艾伦的整个世界都停了。奔跑的时分秒，呆站在原地。

他所有的看守都站在那，如临大敌，笨拙地敬礼，一阵杂乱的“您请，长官！” 和“我们很抱歉，长官！” 

“都给我滚出去，除非等着我亲自动手把你们扔出去。别以为我就做不到了，我倒很乐意证明给你们看看。”

艾伦的心脏一定跳得够快，他所有的思绪碎成一摊写着“不可能”的碎片，这不可能，怎么会，怎么会，怎么会 —— 

他听见一阵渐远的脚步声，终于赌上去，抬眼，眼前的人就像是把空气揉成一团堵在他喉咙里。那个名字就要脱口而出，却又只在脑海里小小的一角，软软地悄声絮语，

...利威尔？

艾伦面前站着一个本该死去的人。他以为本该死去了的人。韩吉的话在脑子里说了一遍又一遍，自从它们离开那两片嘴唇的一刻就在他意识里扎了根。他的心脏那么疼，灵魂碎成一万片。他自己的眼睛，一寸一寸地，描遍了那被干涸血迹玷污的曾经无暇的苍白的身体。他终于疯了吗？他离开阳光，离开人世已经太久，终于找到幻觉了吗？韩吉...韩吉真的撒谎了吗？

利威尔跛了一条腿，用一根坚韧的黑木棍把自己稳稳的立在那儿。这是为数不多的他在艾伦面前不穿军装的时候，更具体地说，这身浅灰的衬衫和黑色长裤其实很配他。他的脸庞仍旧是带着微光的云母似的苍白，却被一条长长的伤痕撕裂。最明显的还是那条赫然的，暗沉的伤疤，艾伦上一次凝视他的时候就在他的尸体上，横穿右眼，伤及颌骨。他的眼里还是一捧冷冷的火光，但当艾伦真正地看见他...

他受伤的眼睛上蒙着一层浑白的膜，艾伦刚一看清就觉得眼泪要持不住淌下来。他右眼是瞎的，艾伦意识到。祖母绿的眼睛向下，他看见他的手臂，双腿，腹部，胸膛，每一寸他能看见的。他的手缠在厚厚的布条里，艾伦心漏了一拍，明白过来，那只是为了盖住那只手上残缺的手指。那只手，艾伦自己再清楚不过是利威尔惯于握刀的手。艾伦恨不得砸烂点什么，抓住点什么，该死的他该说点什么。这是个梦吗？他也已经死去了吗？

他根本没资格哪怕只是看看这个人。全是他的错。艾伦猛的闭上眼睛，看了一眼地面，但是余光里的利威尔忽然动起来，轻巧地开了门，闪身进来。他完好的那只手在艾伦脑后的绳结上松松一扯，任由它从年轻人的嘴里滑落。艾伦下颌疼的厉害，涎水不受控制地淌出嘴角。“真恶心，” 利威尔咕哝一句，把布条丢到一边。

艾伦没听见那句话，他怔怔望着利威尔的眼睛，结结巴巴凑不成句。“你…” 他开口，说不出来话，“我… 我看见你，” 他断断续续地抽咽，“我看见你…我看见你死了。” 

“你现在看见了吗？” 利威尔质问他，又明明是在哄着艾伦。他慢慢靠上牢房的墙，“我想那倒也没什么错，我都走到地狱门口了。” 

“韩吉... 她说你死了。我就看着你的尸体啊！怎么会...等等...” 艾伦的眼睛空白了一刻，“他们没有...针剂...” 

“没有，” 利威尔简短地说。“韩吉还没被逼到那个程度。实际上，要是她把这当作最好的办法，我也没反对不了什么。韩吉比我想得还聪明，如果不是她当时的做法，我现在也就不在这儿了。” 

所有最极致的情感冲撞在艾伦脸上，利威尔好久以来第一次，想起他的脸原来那么好读。这让他想起那个急吼吼要杀光巨人的男孩子，忘了那个弄丢情感和自我的男人。几个月了，原来这绿眼睛里还留着那么点儿生命的鲜活。他的身体还没恢复，活动又慢又痛苦，视力只剩一半，未来只有更难。他不可能马上回到战场上去，但是利威尔不会躺在那儿等这见鬼的世界碎成渣。他还能走。他还能动。他就能一步一步站到曾经那个点上。

他还没死透呢。

利威尔盯着艾伦，艾伦挣扎着起来，年长的那个叹了口气。他到底被绑了多久？

“如果我解开这些铁链子，我希望你至少记得我足够杀掉你。我不需要一把刀来证明。” 

用他完好的那只手，利威尔一根根把铁链除下去。它们跌在地上，铿锵碰撞声一片。利威尔料到艾伦急着站起来，但他没料到那年轻人扑过来，伸出宽阔的手掌去捧，蹭他的脸颊。他沿着左脸上淡去的伤痕，给那些交错的肉眼可见的痕迹添上生气和光彩。利威尔从来没这么近，这么清楚地看见艾伦。这就像是艾伦把他自己的灵魂开闸放水流过他全身。鬼阴阴的哀恸的眼睛，空茫茫的瘦削的脸，久不活动而僵硬无力的身体，战栗，失魂落魄。那根燃着艾伦魂火的烛芯永远熄灭了，被他的家族，被他们负在他肩上的重担，连根抽走了。

“你...你的脸...你的眼睛。主啊，这是... 这些伤都是我的错。” 

艾伦觉得利威尔猛推了他一把，他倒在床架上，疼得哼了一声。利威尔试探着碰碰他的脸，目光煌煌的直望着。艾伦慢慢站起来，躲开利威尔那双透骨的眼睛。“你是怎么好起来的？我不明白。没有正常人能从那样的伤里活下来。”

“我倒是认为，众所周知的，我就不是个正常人，就像是你也不是。”

“那是因为我的巨人化。那么就是...” 咬着嘴唇，艾伦小心地遣词，“你的血统。”

“运气不错，我猜你期望我这么说。反正也无所谓。韩吉没给我血清，不代表这个选项就不在桌面上了。”

艾伦听见这话立时一震，鼻翼一翕一动，“你是什么意思？”

利威尔双臂交叉抱在胸口，侧过去一边靠着墙站稳，才接着说下去，“因为你，还有你那个见鬼的哥哥...我们还剩下两个选择；要么进攻马来，宣战，要么用剩下的资源去保护墙，继续消灭巨人，同时一样宣战。吉克，当然，被他自己的人救走了。没骨头的跟着你跑的蠢货们都被绞死了。两个月以来，我们全在清理你留下的烂摊子。所有这些时间里，我都被塞在该死的医院里，从地狱里活过来就为了跑回来备战，不过是因为不管怎么说，我们的战争是躲不过的。“

羞愧涌上来，汩汩地烧着艾伦的胃，利威尔一只眼睛挑剔地看他。“至少，多谢你，我们不用费劲自己选一条路了。你冲到前面替我们选出来了。你知道你自己开始的是什么吗？那让你觉得伟大吗？有力量吗？我以为你和兵团...” 利威尔想着他自己的话，说下去，“我以为你和我，能有什么更好的交流呢。就算我要踢死你，也会先听听遗言的。“

“这根本等于什么都没说。你不能去打血清。你知道不知道那东西会把你的命砍掉至少一半啊？”

“那又怎么样？我们的命运基本上已经定了，多亏了你，还有那个你叫哥哥的混蛋。我们能做的最基本的一件事，就是给墙里的人，留下点什么像是未来的东西。”

利威尔的话打得艾伦一个趔趄，便把疲惫的手穿过他的头发。

“你不能这么做，”艾伦低声地说。“别这么做。你会...你永远都不会再是你了。” 

“我看看你就差不多了解了。我现在都快认不出来你了。” 

“你会吞掉谁？”

利威尔把脸转向一边，陌生地看了艾伦一眼。粽头发的男孩几秒钟才轻轻地“哦”了一声。

“这样总归确保他死透了。你们两个之间的交流太危险。如果摧毁吉克，我们就等于毁掉了最大的敌人。而在那之后，我们会开始重建。”

“你会背上他的记忆，” 

“我不在乎了。真到那时候我会留心的。别说得，好像你还有机会决定我要选什么。我选我最不后悔的一条路，就算那意味着放弃一段未来，也随它去。只有那些没死在地狱的人才值得生活。总有点儿什么好的东西得从你这一堆该死的灾难里留下来。”

艾伦拼尽全力才控制住那折断脊柱的颤栗。白色的，灼热的怒火。“那你还来这儿做什么？” 他的声音成了嘶嘶的气声。

利威尔似乎根本不介意艾伦狠狠眯起的眼睛，他一步一跛地慢慢走，在不太舒服的铁床上坐下。曾几何时啊，他渴望利威尔能离他这样近，但是这一刻，艾伦怒火攻心只想逃走。他知道如果他要跑，利威尔能直接把他打翻在地上。不管他在利威尔身上造成的伤有多严重，那人总是比他想象得更强大。

“我是个信使。” 利威尔静静地说，仰头望着墙上燃烧的火把。地牢里，暖橙色的光照得亮晃晃的，却染不上利威尔苍白受伤的身影。“韩吉觉得应该由我告诉你...”

艾伦皱了皱眉，什么也没说出来。

“他们决定了继承者，” 年长的那一个说下去，眼睛像凝固了似的。

他一开始没明白那是什么意思，但是等他回过神，艾伦发现自己整个身体实实在在被挖成了一具空壳。他们没有再对视，但是利威尔继续说着，“所有人都同意这种力量在你手里已经变得太危险。尤其是吉克还活着的情况下。他们的计划是把你的力量过继出去，而我会接受吉克的，最后都为我们所用。这样就只有不多的几个其他的有智巨人...” 

艾伦的喉咙被勒紧了，像含着碎玻璃生咽下去。

“韩吉不用说服我来告诉你；我无论如何都会来的。你既然被交给我了，就永远是我的责任。” 

艾伦低下头去，胃拧得像石头。他感觉到利威尔残缺的手去碰他的脸，湿漉漉的，才发现自己在哭泣。滚烫的，浑浊的眼泪流过他的脸，那双松石绿的眼睛里，还有泪水直往下淌。他压不住抽噎，胸口一阵起伏。他不怕死，他哭的是为他到来的死亡和战争。那是他父亲的错，是莱纳，贝尔托特，还有安妮的错。那是所有人的错，但是所有这一切最后难道不还是...他的错吗。

艾伦猛地吞咽，狠狠吸气，才开口，声音紧绷得像要断了，“我明白的...” 他的嘴唇哆嗦得厉害。“我明白你为什么放弃我。我不想回避这个。我已经...” 他呼气，磕磕绊绊，他不能去看利威尔。他想逃走。“我没什么可说的了。”

利威尔伸手掐艾伦的下巴，年轻人竦然一惊，但他逼着艾伦看他的眼睛。艾伦便去看，看清楚每一道痕迹，每一分瑕疵，他不能再挪开双眼。利威尔完好的那只眼睛审视他，而艾伦就只是看着。“我从来没放弃过你，“ 他一字一句地说，让那些词一笔一划刻进艾伦头脑深处的回廊。“这不是第一次他们提出这个计划，而我，每一次都在跟他们斗争，艾伦...” 利威尔微微仰了头，“我做了我能做的一切去保护你的安全，让你长成个男人，一个士兵。但是现在，我不能再斗了，这种决定已经不在我手里。” 

艾伦闭上了眼睛。利威尔的拇指安抚地摩挲他的脸颊。几个月来唯一的抚触。

“无论我喜不喜欢你，人类的脚步都不会为此停下，我也不觉得你会心怀感激。我们都知道。我…我很抱歉。”

艾伦摇头，泪水还在淌，心里一牵一牵地疼着，他伸手把利威尔的手包进自己手里。就算是缺了手指，利威尔的手仍然那么熟悉，暖和。艾伦上前一步，但是利威尔没有收回手，也没有推开他。最后他们就这么度过一夜，沉溺在寂静破碎的陪伴里。

————————————

那天之后，利威尔开始每天固定的去探望艾伦。

艾伦挨着时间一天一天地过，向着艾伦被让吞噬的日子倒数，忧心忡忡。他背着那份罪责走了那么多年，不想看见让再受一遍折磨。那不应该也不公平。但是...让那么坚强。他是天生的领袖，早就不再是当年那个招人恨的，自负的蠢货。他想如果一定要有一个人...也许就只有让了。

康尼仍在为萨莎的死而自责，而且他也没有让那种坚强。并不是说他不强大，只是说艾伦能够理解上头的决定而已。三笠根本不能考虑在内，如果利威尔要吞下吉克的力量，那这七零八落的兵团无论怎样也得留一个活口撑住局面。爱尔敏已经在背负贝尔托特的记忆和超大型巨人。他们没多少可选的余地。

所有这些加在一起，把艾伦的胃拧成一个愧疚和揪心的结块。

“你为什么还要来？你不是该，我不知道，休息和备战吗？” 

利威尔忙着把几样东西放下，都没费心回头看看艾伦。在他搬进牢房的小桌子上，他把一小壶茶和几本书摆好。几周以来，他的双手渐渐活动利索，韩吉甚至还给他做了假肢，替代手指上留下的残缺。他的完美里融进一丁点儿瑕疵都是陌生的，每一次利威尔抬眼看他，都把更多自责和愤怒钉进艾伦身体里。

利威尔把茶泡开，倒了两杯，静静地看了艾伦一会儿。他把其中一杯递给他，另一手带着训练出来的精准拿稳了他自己那杯。利威尔怎么受伤也会坚持旧习不改，艾伦一点儿都不觉得惊讶。他像往常一样，坐在艾伦身边的铁床架上，和他隔着一段尊重体面的距离，小口小口地喝茶。

“我知道一个人孤零零等死是什么体验，” 利威尔沉默片刻，低声说道。艾伦微微抬起眼睛。利威尔舔了舔嘴唇上的茶，说下去，“我不怎么想让你也经历一遍。我不觉得任何人活该到那个地步。“

艾伦咬牙，怒火，针对他自己的，烧上天灵去，愧疚在火里蒸得发酵胀裂。利威尔对他太好了。他根本想不明白。他还没想清楚自己该做什么，手里的小茶杯就已滚落在地，双手抓向利威尔身上散发出的温暖。利威尔僵得像块板子，全身像冬天的湖水一样凝固，眼睛里满是惊讶。

艾伦动物般依偎着那个人，徒然的无名的渴望，渴望得浑身颤抖。

“就只是...让我...求求你。” 

在他的恳求的声音里，利威尔的目光一点一点融化了，身体放松在艾伦的怀抱里。

“你是最后一个，最后一个还能让我感觉到点儿什么的人。我不管你明不明白，但是你在这儿，我就根本不记得我已经是个什么样的怪物。它就在那啊，在我脑子后面，可是我可以忘记它，忘记一小会儿。所以，求求你...” 艾伦后退，眼珠惶惶地乱走，目光无处安放。他听见利威尔的转向他，靠向他，他们的额头贴在一起。利威尔附身，在艾伦的碎发里印上一个纯粹的，不含情欲的吻。那嘴唇带着温度，烫得他无端战栗，于是利威尔的手扶住了他的肩膀。艾伦的世界在脚下陷落坍塌，只有利威尔，利威尔的唇离得那么近，满世界灰的白的鬼影阴阴，唯一真正存在的颜色只有利威尔，他恨不能溺死在这颜色里。

他们嘴唇碰在一起，静谧的，温柔的，却在他整个生命里得未曾有。战场上，利威尔是一袭风暴，幽雅，萧杀，横扫出一条血路来。但是现在只有他们两个，在这独一无二的黑暗封锁之中，他是风暴之后飘来的那场雨。利威尔的嘴唇是干的，可也是暖和的，那一瞬间艾伦觉得，他一生永不曾如此吻上第二颗灵魂。他亲吻脸颊，他拥抱友情，但是...但是这一刻，太近，太亲密，深彻得钻心。

艾伦模仿利威尔的动作，摩挲他的嘴唇。年长的那一个轻声叹息着，艾伦只听见自己身体内部轰然一声，击穿灵魂。他感觉到利威尔的手在他脸侧游走，便终于敢伸手，捧住那不再完美无暇的脸颊。很快，空间里就只剩下收紧的手指，抑不住的喧嚣的呼吸，所有的词句都被丢弃，因为双唇已然交换一切，一切言说与不可言说，而身体传递了所有的愤怒和冲动，所有不成句的痛苦欢乐迷茫苦寒，就像袭卷淹没在情感的洪荒里。

他就要死了，却只等得一个利威尔孤孤单单地来，要他再当一回人类。

————————————

他站在原野上，长草翻滚，掩映初升的太阳。他知道他在等什么，肾上腺素和焦灼担忧让他浑身咯咯作响。他站在他的朋友们中间，却感觉不到一丁点儿安慰... 韩吉正简短的向皮克希思解释艾伦死后的政策安排。字和词，艾伦在脑海里想得越多，就越觉得不真实。他像是被锁在某种虚空里，现实在遥远的身后。

陷阱已经布置完毕，完全不需要的陷阱。三笠请求让她打晕艾伦，但利威尔拒绝了。他这么说过，艾伦曾经，也一直都会，是他的责任。至死不休。艾伦一直都知道，他的命只有利威尔能带走... 他从来没觉得有什么不对。他累了。厌倦。筋疲力尽又一片茫然。纠葛的记忆和恐怖的影像一日不休地缠绕在他身上，他只想停下这一切，哪怕只有一秒钟。

而原野...这一刻...焦灼和恐惑弃他而去，只剩下平静，利威尔站在他身边。

艾伦倒下的一瞬间，让就会被注射，他会很容易被吞下。只要那脊髓液运作正常... 让会毫无疑问接受他的所有力量和记忆。艾伦不禁在想他自己的情感会不会也一起随着记忆传下去。他的朋友和同伴在这里... 三笠，爱尔敏，康尼。几个军官。这不是什么盛大的仪式，他们来见证第一个为人类而战的巨人如何倒下。有种耻辱像燃烧的液体在他血管里滚动。

艾伦转向利威尔，两人不做声地接住了对方的目光。利威尔的肩膀绷得很紧，他全身的不安简直像对着艾伦尖叫。他伸过手，假肢在伤手上微微摇晃。“把立体机动给我，” 他轻声命令道。韩吉犹豫着，但利威尔的眼神太锋利，“我不说第二遍，韩吉，拿来。” 

韩吉的眉头拧在一起，狠狠看了利威尔一眼，但她走过去，帮利威尔挽上护带，扣紧搭扣，平衡整体机动装置。自从那次几乎要命的伤以来，利威尔还没穿过这些，如今艾伦看着他一点一点变回曾经那个人，心跳得越来越快。他一身军装，唯一可辨的不同仅仅是脸上正在愈合的苍白裂痕。艾伦看着他，竟如同又二次初遇。

“艾伦…” 韩吉开口了，艾伦的眼睛垂下去。他的头发又剪短了，利威尔不停地催促唠叨，发脾气，才得以下手亲自剪回去。数年以来唯一的一次剪头发。这感觉其实挺好，眼前毫无遮挡。哪怕只是这么一小会儿。“我... 你知道现在我为什么不得不这么做，是不是？” 

“是的...” 艾伦沙哑地说，清了清嗓子，“是的，长官。我完全明白你在做必要的事。”

艾伦意有所指：韩吉撒的谎，而不是他要被最好的朋友生吞的事实。

“这不是我想说的。” 韩吉的声音哀恸得像要拧出水来。艾伦一直对这团长有种好感，哪怕她一日不停地把他扔下黑井做实验，不断地把他逼向极限。“我从来没希望我们走到这一步，艾伦。但是...我们冒不起更多风险了。”

我们承受不起再把你置于一切之上。

这句话没说出来，重重地压在空气里。艾伦不会哭；他哭得够了。他点点头，“我明白的，韩吉，我真的知道。”

韩吉退后一步，点了一点头。艾伦不用听她说更多了，他知道没能发声的句子是什么。韩吉的眼睛里写着她不想这么做。那种把她的嘴唇烤的发焦的愤怒已经无影无踪。现在，那里只有哀悼。

利威尔捶他的肩膀，艾伦忙转身看他。年长的军官向他的朋友扬起下巴，“去说你的临终道别。不管你要多少时间；没什么可着急的。” 

利威尔在拖延时间，艾伦知道。

可他不知道能怎么面对朋友，如果他还有那份奢荣称一声朋友。

他慢慢地走过去，迎着他们的目光，迎着目光里交织的种种情绪。他从三笠开始，他给她的远远不够她这辈子应得的一分。他伸手拨去她脸上的头发，她闭上眼睛，不让眼泪流出来。

“我真的很抱歉，” 艾伦说着，胸口堵成一团，“真的。你从来都只对我好，没有我你本可以过得更幸福。”

三笠猛地抬起头，“那不是真——！”

艾伦笑了，尽管有这一切。“你从来都不真的需要我，三笠。”

三笠定在原地，肩膀颤抖得那么厉害，整个人动弹不得。艾伦转向爱尔敏，那双从始至终揪心的凝望着的眼睛。“照顾好她。我知道，当这一切结束，会是你们两个把兵团带到正确的方向去。”

康尼的嘴唇抿成一条线，但是艾伦看出他其实有多不安。“道歉不会让我所做的清零，也带不回萨莎。但是我想让你知道，发生在她身上的一切都只是我的错。多少话也不可能挽回，而我...“ 他的声音渐渐低下去，抬起头，轻轻摸了摸康尼的头，他期待着康尼会跳起来，打他一拳或者别的什么——但是小个子的男孩什么都没做。他只在艾伦收回手的那一刻闭上了眼睛。

他站在让面前，对面的人无法去看他的眼睛。他发狠地揉自己的眼窝，不顾一切地躲避艾伦的目光。这曾经是他的朋友，艾伦在脑海里一遍一遍重复，而他背叛了他们每一个人。让凭什么该承受这些重担。康尼凭什么该失去爱人。三笠凭什么失去唯一的亲人，而爱尔敏，他不该被逼着收拾残局。这条路不容后退，他在白沙刻下血痕，没有风能抹去。

转过身来，艾伦看见利威尔静静等待，永远都在等待。永远都在这里。利威尔。利威尔。利威尔。艾伦俯下身去凑近他的耳朵。“我会很快的，” 他向他保证。艾伦战栗。“你可以变形，而我会击在后颈上，一瞬间都用不了。”

艾伦嘴唇苦涩地卷曲，“我不配一瞬间的死亡。我应该尝尝疼痛的滋味。" 

利威尔捏住他的下巴用力往下掐。“省省你愚蠢的自我同情，你已经花了几个礼拜享受它了。"

他们走得足够远，没人能听到。艾伦攥紧了利威尔，终于抽泣出声，“我要死了，而你，留给你的最后的我的记忆就是... 就是——“

利威尔突然猛一拽他，他们的嘴唇碰了一下，转瞬即逝。利威尔的眼睛，即便是失去一半的视觉，仍然凛凛有光。那么凶狠狠地刀子似的扎人。四目相对，“给我停下来。别再这么做了。这一切已经够难了，够难了。算是我求你，艾伦。我已经花光了力气，就为了不把你拎起来，不带你走。”

艾伦被这惊得难以置信的说不出话，利威尔的声音是一种他从来没在那个人身上听过的绝望。他想要把利威尔搂进怀里，深深埋进一个拥抱。他想要利威尔带他走。走到遥远的尽头，到一个有和平和宁静的地方去。在这一切想要的反面，他想，这不可能发生，利威尔正拼了命成就一种无私。艾伦也一样。他必须记得，他不是唯一一个为此受伤的人。他摇头，退后，磕磕绊绊地呼吸。

“我很抱歉。“ 艾伦虔诚的说。他的手握在利威尔的手上，利威尔的手握在刀上。“我爱你。”

这几个词说尽了一切，利威尔怔了几秒，眼睛睁大了。艾伦放任他的嘴唇在利威尔额头上轻轻碰了一下，便放开他，独自走向原野深处。黑云涌上天空，艾伦心里便山雨欲来。他的脸上只剩决心，双手攥成拳。他就这么抬起拳头咬下去，任由撕裂天地的光芒将他吞没，任由视野沉暗下去。他没有回头。

他巨人的身体对声音更加敏感，他听见利威尔的伸缩绳从地面破空而来，穿透他的血肉。他人类的身体被堆积的组织和层层皮肤保护其中，但对就要来临的一刻还远远不够。艾伦本能地紧张，脊背紧绷，眼前灯过走马。他的家人。他的朋友。他的战友。利威尔。太多了，他来不及一一思念。

闭眼，艾伦。

利威尔的声音。艾伦不奢望感受利威尔的刀刃，但他闭上了眼。倏忽之间。一刹的死亡呼唤。天地褪去。

————————————

醒醒。

来啊；你能做到。醒过来啊，艾伦。

艾伦听的越久，那语声就显得越远。

它听起来无与伦比的熟悉，安抚人心... 就好像利威尔还能对他说话。

————————————

他在坠落。挣扎。沉没。窒息。双手掐碎喉咙，撕扯着渴求空气。他不能呼吸。他不能呼吸。他呛咳，四处挥打想抓住点儿什么。逃走，到水面上去，无论怎样 —— 世界在陷落，离他越来越远，他砰然坠落在坚硬的表面。

艾伦猛地坐起来，呼吸凌乱急促。他的手还掐在自己喉咙上，又慢慢移动到胸口。他的手指渐渐稳下来，按住心脏，眼睛四处乱转辨认周围。该死这又是在哪儿？地牢那副腐朽衰败的图景还在眼前，他疑惑为什么四周不再是闭塞的墙。实际上，他正盯着的是个老房间，缓缓在久远的记忆里重建。

他在...军营里，这是兵团总部。

强烈的不安和猜测烫过全身，艾伦爬起来，在小房间里无方向地狂奔。他摸索每寸空间，用手指触碰每个形状，物体，甚至床。这是军营，与他的记忆别无二致，床铺排得井井有条，床下是规整的行李箱。立体机动的零件四处都是，几件皱巴巴的军装在地上散落着。看在地狱的份上，他到了什么地方？他神智不清，歇斯底里，如果还没发疯，他想他也许应该笑一场。

“艾伦？”

片刻之前的狂乱还在他的眼睛里，艾伦立时转身，听见那个声音温柔地叫他的名字。

“三笠…?” 他试探着问，低声下气，渺小不堪。他直直盯着她看，就像是从来没能好好看过她一眼。她一身军装，当然。但她的样子... 他怎么可能料到。她看起来很年轻。年轻的多。黄褐色的制服妥帖地衬着白皮肤，黑沉沉的眼睛不安地打量着他。

“这是…？”

“如果你现在不去洗澡，你就要迟到了。就算兵长上次没拿这事儿罚你，也不会容忍你再迟到一次了。” 

艾伦抓到了利威尔的名字，神情一振，“利威尔…?” 

“你看看你怎么回事。你病了吗？你想去一趟医务室吗？” 三笠一边问，一边走过来，把手背贴在艾伦额头上。“头其实不太烫…但是你看起来不太对劲。等你洗完澡，我再帮你戴上你那些——” 

她只来得及惊呼一声，便感到艾伦横扑过来，把她瘦小的身体裹进一个用力的怀抱。他勒得那么紧，几乎要在她肩膀上哭出来。“我是不是在做梦？” 

“我...我不这么觉得，” 三笠小心翼翼地回答他，慢慢抬起胳膊放在艾伦背上。她好像不太知道该什么态度面对他，但是他确实不怎么对劲。艾伦望着她，就好像她是什么举世未有的奇迹生灵，或者就像她下一刻便会凭空消失。她紧紧地抱了艾伦一会儿，问他 “你确定你没事儿吗？你有点儿吓到我了。”

艾伦模糊地笑了，摇摇头。“我觉得我现在好极了，” 他诚实地说。“我真的太爱你了，” 他隔了一会儿补上这句。三笠惊讶地眨眨眼，也笑起来。

“这什么见鬼的情况？” 

艾伦和三笠慌里慌张抬起头，那一瞬间，艾伦的泪水滚出来了。让，爱尔敏，萨沙，康尼正诧异地面面相觑，被艾伦这番情感爆发弄得不知所措。这团迷惑只能越来越糊涂，因为艾伦开始转着圈一个一个地跟他们拥抱。他还多花了片刻功夫，好好看看萨沙那明朗的，活生生的脸。他和让互相对视，后者嘟囔着抱怨，“我还是更喜欢你那个急冲冲的傻样。这一堆爱的抱抱是个什么新奇玩意儿？” 

艾伦大笑起来。纯粹的，真诚的笑，他的每个观众都跟着微笑起来。

他从来没觉得如此兴高采烈，他对让说着，又笑成一团，“所有的一切…现在都这么美好啊。” 

————————————

一场梦。或者未来的记忆，艾伦不确定。他太需要一个切实的确定，确定他的朋友们，都真的是，还活着。然后他飞也似的冲进盥洗室扑向最近的一面镜子。他寻找那每一分每一毫的痕迹，从留短的精神抖擞的立着的头发，到那双少年气的眼睛。

他是梦里看见的那个人，又那么不像他。艾伦恍惚间记起他其实只有17岁，他自己的目光灼热，明亮，快乐，坚定，头脑清清明明，心里是久违的释然宁静。然而无论梦里梦外，那段记忆还是在他身体里钻出一块无法填补的空洞。

他想和什么人说说。他不能一个人带着这些，隐瞒军情也不妥当。兽之巨人是他的哥哥，艾伦在灵魂的深渊里听见回声。一年前发现的海洋，现在他终于知道是什么在对岸等待，图景清晰，鲜活。真实或是虚妄，他一定要韩吉知道，或者利威尔。

利威尔...

他飞快地洗澡，不管迟到了多少。脑子里唯一的念头只剩下利威尔，利威尔破碎的身体，永远不再是他自己的伤痕，都是因为他的决定。不是这一次。不会再来一次。他想着这些话，匆匆穿好制服。他路过同班的士兵和同伴，过于激动地朝他们大肆挥手，毫不在意一帮年轻人倍感惊奇的注目礼。他走出去，暖阳洒在身上，微风吹拂他的头发和脸颊，他无法停止微笑。

他四处看个不停，找啊找啊，找到那个让他心脏停拍的身影。

利威尔站在那，一只手撑在跨上；他大半注意力正在韩吉身上，偶尔短暂地瞥一眼草场上训练的新兵。艾伦穿过庭院，眼睛一错不错地望着那人走去。他隐约感觉到三笠和爱尔敏的声音，叫他的名字，可是去他的，他现在什么都不在乎。现在利威尔就在眼前，近在咫尺触手可及，他隐然闻得见他身上清辣辣的薄荷气息，还有淡淡的肥皂香味。

和煦的风猛然朝他迎面狂吹，艾伦才发现他原来在跑。

哦。

他跑得像个疯子，靴子重重落地砰砰直响，韩吉和利威尔终于转过身来。韩吉滑稽地瞪着眼，而利威尔愣怔怔站着，艾伦一个虎扑，把他扑在地上狠狠揉进怀里。利威尔只觉风在响，空气压出肺里，感觉到艾伦的手盲然地狂乱地捏他碰他，不成章的词句在窒息的呼吸里破碎。

利威尔回过神来，膝盖一抬把艾伦踢出去。年轻人突然才意识到他刚才干了些什么，手脚并用，爬到一边，可就这样还是不愿意彻底放开他。利威尔挥手把艾伦推开，充满厌恶和难过地试图去掸土。满场的眼珠都黏在他俩身上，观察这难得的奇观。

利威尔现在是真的不知道什么情况，艾伦就在那，眼泪一滴一滴往下掉。就算他是个开朗冲动，喜怒于形的年轻人，也从不会偏偏对利威尔这么表达欲旺盛。就算他们两个算是分享一种单独的信任和情谊，这也超出利威尔的世界观太多了。对利威尔这不只是惊现奇观，他觉得不对劲，要出事儿，还不知道是多大的事儿。他得搞明白艾伦又他妈捅了哪儿的篓子。

“你到底又是哪根筋不对？发明出新方式问候长官了吗？” 他没想说得这么冷酷的，但是艾伦好像根本注意不到。艾伦无暇分心，他正忙着一寸一寸好好看看他的兵长，看看他脸庞精致完好，雪白的肤色不见刻痕，眉眼清清朗朗，他造成的伤痕还未去撕裂。他的眼睛... 他们原来这么明媚过，纯澈的凛冽的金属。艾伦紧紧绷着的神经这时才倏地断了，他怎么能不哭啊。语言抛弃了他。利威尔鼻子里叹了一声。

“我一句也没听明白，” 他承认道，转向韩吉。“你能自己带一会儿兵吗？我得去旁边待会儿，看看什么让小鬼觉得有必要大白天把我按在地上。” 

“好的、哦...好好谈啊！“ 韩吉欢快地说，利威尔撇了撇嘴。如果不是他忙着把艾伦推出去，现在已经一掌拍上去了。

“过来，” 利威尔指示到，拖了艾伦一路，把他带回营地里。他们两个走回他住的地方，那条路似乎走了一个永恒那么长。路上唯一的声音就只有艾伦的抽泣，哽咽，自言自语，他更担心了。一看见他自己的门，他就赶忙开锁，放艾伦进去。

他带着一种决断的力道把门阖上，把艾伦推到床上坐下。年轻人此刻真是一团糟，脸上淌着水，眼里热泪汪汪。叹息着，利威尔伸手从自己的外套里揪出手帕，不出声地把它递过去。

“谢，谢谢你，“ 艾伦结结巴巴的，又被利威尔的好感动得一塌糊涂。

沉默了半晌，利威尔终于耗尽了耐心。他挨着艾伦坐下。“想给我解释解释这都是怎么一回事吗？”

艾伦使劲清嗓子，克制住情绪，才看向利威尔的眼睛。“我真高兴见到你。”

利威尔几乎要接不住他那种眼光，艾伦大海般蓝绿的眼睛灼灼的，直直的，赤裸裸的看着他。那种注视就好像人生第一次看清他这个人，利威尔隐隐地不敢确定他是不是受得起这份注视。“你每天都见到我，见了好几年了。”

艾伦摇摇头，低声笑起来，“你不会明白的。” 

“也许韩吉该来看看你，不，韩吉就是得看看你。也许是我们把你逼得太狠了，终于把你给 ——” 

艾伦冷不丁一下把利威尔的右手抓进他自己手里，大拇指轻轻抚触他的手指，利威尔说不下去了，话断在一半。他第一反应想收回手，又告诉自己不去这么做。他满腹困惑的等着艾伦仔仔细细地察看他的手。“我真高兴看见你什么都好。” 

利威尔一辈子也没这么被人迷惑过，即使这样他也没有收回手。有什么东西缠着这个年轻的孩子，旧梦复醒的恐怖盘桓在他的眼睛里。年长的军官尽管无能为力，却也引起某种警觉和保护欲。于是他更进一步，双手安慰地攥紧了艾伦的手。“你可以对我说实话，” 他提醒他。艾伦惊恐万状，深深地，哆哆嗦嗦地呼吸着。

“没事的。一切都会没事的。” 

艾伦闭上眼睛，把利威尔挽得更紧，他们都没松手。

————————————

艾伦把一切都告诉他们。他先对利威尔坦白一切，而后者即刻决定召回所有他们能信任的部队。他当然担忧害怕，但是利威尔没有一丝一毫审判的意味，这本身就超出他能承受的重量。利威尔如此公开地对他宽容，温和，艾伦只觉得他配不上这么好。

韩吉，利威尔，三笠，让，康尼和萨沙都参加了会议。西斯特里亚也在，不过现在没那么容易请得到她。他们听了每一段记忆，每一个艾伦无法控制的时刻，每一段飞升的死亡数字。他给他们讲起吉克，而他很快也将知道，对方也一直在寻找。韩吉认为这也许是艾伦巨人之力的一部分，去窥探未来。艾伦不这么想，他从未预言，也绝不想在往那样的前路看一次。

它为他睁开眼睛。

如果有必要，他的话将被用作证据，但至于现在他们都一致同意应当尽量保密。艾伦过命的信任他们每一个，如果未来能有什么用，他不会后悔分享了这个最恐怖的梦。只是形容就让他觉得恶心，年轻人有时不得不站起来跑出会议室去。担忧的眼睛跟着他，但是更让人安心的脚步声也在身后。

他总是知道那是利威尔。

凛冽的，夜晚的风迎接他，他深深呼吸。安抚人心的冰凉空气让他飞转的思想沉静下来，他闭着眼睛，听见利威尔的脚步声越来越近。

“你做的很勇敢，” 他们并排站着，利威尔点评道。他把手握在一起，不断搓手保持温暖。艾伦感到一种鲜活的渴望，想再一次用双臂拥住他，但是他忍住了。他还不知道该怎么向利威尔坦白记忆或是梦境里那些更...亲密的细节。艾伦仍然闭着眼睛，利威尔的头偏向一边。“我能看出这对你是种折磨。当我说，我为你迈出的这一步感到骄傲，我就是这个意思。梦也好，未来的警告也是，我们至少已经准备好去面对。”

“准备好等我发疯吗？” 艾伦问他，声音低的几乎听不见。

利威尔向他探去，艾伦猛地睁开眼。利威尔靠近他，眼眸里刀光明黯，直捅进他心里去。“我想说明白的是，我不想让你再操心不受控制这一回事。你记不记得三年以前你被扔给我当监护人？我根本不知道应该对你期待什么。你太年轻，太冲动而我，又受不了该死的谁把这一团火就这么灭下去。是我要把你带进兵团的，是我要你待在身边，要看着你的。我要做的只有一件事，也一直都会，保护你，哪怕是从你自己手上。”

艾伦不觉得利威尔能意识到，这些话在他的头脑里是何等的震耳欲聋回荡万顷。野蛮的，猛烈的情感在体内横冲直闯，他在摇晃。利威尔哼了一声，把艾伦兜进怀里。

“我只想知道，如果我真的变成那个我梦里看见的那个人，我只想确保你会杀了我。”

利威尔的手臂收紧了。

“我害怕，害怕变成真正的怪物，吞噬掉最后的希望。就请你，兵长——”

艾伦感觉到他的脸被人轻轻抬起来，眼里流光闪动 —— 温热的，熟悉的触感在他嘴唇上。艾伦渴痛的呻吟一声，双手狠狠揪住了利威尔身后的斗篷。利威尔拥得那么紧，吻他的嘴，把什么后悔的难过的话语都堵回去。他受不了，他受不了艾伦坚强的声音沾上一点儿犹疑和恐惧。未来的梦啊，它们抽去艾伦之所以是艾伦的最后一缕筋骨。

那正是利威尔爱着的啊。

当他们分开的时候，利威尔用手擦去了艾伦的泪水。艾伦的目光里满是感叹和惊喜，利威尔挪不开眼睛。“我不会让它发生。现在我们都知道潜在的威胁在什么地方，你的父亲和兄长的记忆联结在浮出头来，我们…我不会让你从裂缝里掉下去。如果你觉得不安，告诉我。如果你不能确定，来找我。我们，需要保证所有这些不再发生。但是我，我发誓，艾伦...” 利威尔凑近了他，在他耳边轻轻说完最后一句。

幽蓝的月光游过利威尔的蓝眼睛，艾伦开怀的笑。他们在璀璨的银河下融为一体，利威尔的嘴唇再一次吻上艾伦的。

我不会让你掉下去。你很坚强，艾伦。

**Author's Note:**

> 。
> 
> 这段故事我在7月拿到授权，翻译的过程里重修了太多次，光是标题就有六版来回改，几乎都要放弃掉了，后来觉得既然要翻译那说什么也要完成了发出来。同时我觉得这篇文章的主题，跟121里艾伦的能力和选择是在暗暗相扣，所以扔下手头所有的文和事，又大改了一遍发出来。
> 
> 确实拖了太久，但是还是希望求评论啊，看过原著的朋友有翻译相关的建议也请告诉我～


End file.
